Once More with Feeling
by Engelsaugen
Summary: Flights of Fantasy is the rewrite to this. I will continue the story there.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** First off, this is my _first ever_ fanfic, so be nice? Naw, I'd rather have your honest opinions if you feel like rating it. Though I'm not sure I'll update it, so if you for some reason actually do want me to write more on this you'll have to let me know. Kay?

Now, why it's called _"Once more with feeling."_ Some might think it's a clash of two fandoms. "Once more with feeling" is the name of the musical episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The ending song is called "Where do we go from here" and personally I think it fits rather well with what the gang might be thinking right after defeating Ultimecia. The lyrics as follows:

Where do we go from here?  
Where do we go from here?  
The battle's done  
And we kind of won  
So we sound our victory cheer

Where do we go from here?  
Why is the path unclear?  
When we know home is near  
Understand  
We'll go hand in hand  
But we'll walk alone in fear

Tell me  
Where do we go from here?  
When does the end appear?  
Heh. Bugger this.  
When do the trumpets cheer?  
The curtains close  
On a kiss god knows  
We can tell the end is near

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own nuttin! Bummer too, cause wouldn't that just be awesome if I came up with something that other people are doing fanfic about it? Hehe…

"Once more with feeling"

The ocean waves crashed against the rocky cliffs by the run down light house. Wind blew the sweet salty air through the near by Balam Garden. Headmaster Cid announced that they would be staying for the next week before making the return trip home. This decision brought on by Dr. Kadowaki's insistence, so she could run tests on those who were involved in the recent battle to save the world.

Spending most of the week on the phone in his office, the Headmaster was able to line up contractors to help decide how to put the Garden back into place. Although he did spend spare time to set up an aid force to help Trabia Garden recover from the missiles. Meanwhile Edea could be found wandering around the light house, humming contently to herself.

As for the _"Light House Gang,"_ the name Selphie Tilmettcoined for the group, they went through all sorts of tests, both physical and mental to determine that they were fit to return to everyday life. By the end of the week all but one were released. Squall Leonhart lay back in the infirmary staring out to the vast ocean beyond. No one visited him, but that was his own fault, he had requested for no one to be allowed in. Well that wasn't entirely true, there was one who visited through out each day, Rinoa Heartilly. Squall did permit her to see him, they didn't talk much, she just sat with him for a while until Dr. Kadowaki would usher her away to do more check ups and tests. Squall had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding keeping him after everyone else was released. The young commander was almost glad of the injuries, he was allowed time almost completely alone.

On Thursday, the last day before they were scheduled to head out, Rinoa once again sat by her Knight's bedside. It wasn't even noon yet, but the other students and SeeD could be heard out in the halls getting ready for lunch. Squall sighed and closed his eyes trying to block out the sounds of the hyper people outside.

Setting down the book she'd been attempting to read, Rinoa gazed over at the young man. She'd brought the book everyday for the past few days since Squall didn't seem much like talking, but she'd only managed to get a few pages of it read. Her mind too cluttered to immerse herself in a fairytale. She put the book softy on the night table next to her chair and the bed, and stood up. Tucking her leg up under her, she sat down on the bed next to him. She bit her lip, "Squall?" He didn't respond. She reached out her hand to touch his, but hesitated before actually taking his hand. In a whisper, more to herself than anything, "I wish I knew how to use my powers. If I did then you wouldn't still be in here." Not knowing if he was even still awake she squeezed his hand and laid down next to him.

Squall's mind was racing as she cuddled into him. To her surprise he started stroking her hair with his other hand, and kissed the top of her head. Trying to clear his overwhelming thoughts, Squall took a deep breath as he started to drift off to sleep. But the doctor came in right as he was drifting off.

"Okay you two, Rinoa I need to do another check up," she smiled, happy to see that someone is finally able to get close to the young loner.

Sitting up slowly, "Alright. I'll come back later tonight, if that's okay with you Squall." She turned and gave him a questioning look. Their eyes met, causing her heart to speed up, she saw worry, and what looked like love. _"No, that can't be, he just cares about me that's all,"_ she thought to herself.

He couldn't figure out why she was looking at him like he was some kind of puzzle. "Whatever you want to do," he replied. Rinoa rolled her eyes, stood up and walked out of the infirmary. The doctor started checking his vitals and poking around at his ribs, he winced but tried not to let on that anything hurt.

"I think you should be well enough to get out of here in the morning," she said absentmindedly.

"Yah, okay," though he wasn't looking forward to facing everyone anytime soon.

Rinoa's mind was in a daze for the walk back to her room. _"First he shows affection and kisses my head, and then I think I see love in his eyes. C'mon girl you've got to get a grip on things. He's been through a lot, who knows what he's thinking."_ She let out a small giggle, _"No one does. Wonder if he even knows."_ A group of laughing students went silent as she passed by them. She sped up a little to get to the safety of the dorms faster. Squall wasn't the only one that didn't really want to face the masses, she's the sorceress, the one who let out Adel, she didn't want to think much on what people probably thought of her.

She pushed open the door to the room that Headmaster Cid graciously gave her and locked it behind her. Grabbing a blanket off the bed and rapping it around her, she sat on the window seat. From there she had a perfect view of the light house that Squall and the others grew up in, and that's when she saw them. The _"Light House Gang"_ minus two were all walking out to the beach just beyond the old building. With a heavy sigh, a tear cut its way down her cheek. _"I don't belong here, the only friends I have, have their own little group, one that I'll never be a part of. We still don't know where Seifer is, and Squall went back to saying only one word sentences, even to me. The world doesn't want me, I don't fit in here. What happens now?"_ She pulled up her knees and burred her face in the blanket, crying softly. _"I've never felt so alone."_

Squall also saw the rest of the _"Light House Gang"_ exiting the Garden. _"Probably out to say 'goodbye' to the old orphanage. Why bother? It's just an old building."_ But then a small voice in the back of his head reminded him, _"It's also the place that I promised…"_ He shook his head of the memory. _"She's already broken down most of my defenses. I let myself start to fall for her, and I almost lost her. It's better to be alone right off the bat then to let people in, care for them and have them leave. It hurts too much."_ Then that same voice crept back in, _"But I've already let her in, she's in my heart, in my head. I can't stop thinking about her." _He closed his eyes, _"Where do we go from here? The battles done, we kind of won, I mean she was a sorceress from the future, so that means that she still comes into power, that she still rakes havoc in the future." _Squall's head started hurting from all the deep thinking, He started to drift off to sleep, mumbling, "Rinoa…I…I…lo…you."


	2. NOTICE

Notice: I will no longer work on this story. I have revised what is written here and am continuing it under the title _Flights of Fantasy_. Please make your way over there to read and rate if you so choose, or even if you just want to check in to see if I am actually updating for once!

Thank you!


End file.
